Hetalia: Axis Pairings
by RussLiet4evah
Summary: You choose the pairings! Rated T to be safe
1. Info time!

Starting this week I will be posting weekly chapters for my story. As well as adding a new series of one-shot pairings. Here are the rules.

Don't post more than one pairing per chapter.

When I eventually choose the pairing you've requested, give other people a chance to vote too, okay? Don't post another one for a bit.

If I choose your pairing, I'll message you. When I do, please give me some details for your one-shot.

Have fun!

Well that's that. Remember to be creative, nontraditional pairings may be more difficult, but I promise to always have a complete chapter every Saturday so long as people vote ~!


	2. Sorry Everyone

Sorry everyone! I screwed up, somehow what I had written got deleted the other day, so I have to start over… I'll have it up this weekend for sure. Sorry especially to Latvia-lovi this'll take a while.


	3. Sealand x Latvia

Sexy Latvia x sealand

Peter woke up somewhat slowly, he grabbed his cell phone and checked the messages. He had been talking to Ravis late last night, and had fallen asleep before Ravis had gotten back to him. There was one message from Ravis, and one from… Peter didn't recognize the number, but he had an idea of who had sent the text.

From Ravis "Sorry, gotta go 3"

From the other number "If you have to text Ravis, please find a way to convince Mr. Russia to give him his own room so he doesn't wake us up."

"Toris… " He whined, "How did you get my bloody number?"

He started to get ready for the day, today was, after all, an incredibly spectacularly important day.

November 18th, Raivis Galante's birthday. Today, Peter decided, was the day. Admittedly he was worried about how Ivan would react, but he couldn't worry about that now. He finished getting ready and then called Raivis.

"Sveiki?"

"Hello! It's Petah." He said brightly.

"Oh! Petair! Are you still coming over today?"

"Absolutely!" Peter said, beaming even though Raivis couldn't see him, "I'll be there in just a bit!"

"Nevar gaidīt, lai redzētu jūs!"

"Uhhh… alrighty then!" He clicked the phone off and left.

"Ne! Go back in dere!" Toris laughed, pushing Raivis back into the bedroom they were all three forced to share, "And don't come out until ve say you caan."

"But Tori-"

"Hey! Do vat I shay or I'll make you cook for a veek." He teased, with a slight threat behind it.

"Fiiiinne…" Raivis looked around the room, "Dere is nothing to do around here…" He sat on the bed and before he knew it someone was knocking on the door to the room.

"Hello? Are you in there?"

"Hmm?... Oh! Petair! Hold on…" He opened the door, and was knocked over instantly by Peter who gave him a giant hug, forcing him to the ground, "Oi… Missed you too…"

"I haven't seen you in quite a long time! What was I supposed to do? Shake hands?"

The two laughed while they were getting up,

From outside the room they could hear someone shutting the door heavily, "I don't think I got the right kind of- mmf!"

"Shhh! He'sin the other room! You don't vant him to hear you, sir, do you?"

"Oh… I tought he was still asleep…" Ivan chuckled, "Sorry… You did say-"

"Taip, taip! That's perfect."

"Ignore them, eh Raivis." Peter said, "I dunno what they're up to, but I want all of your attention."

"Y-you do?" Raivis sounded a bit surprised, "Th-that's …"

"Absolutely." He sat down next to Raivis, "Did anyone ever say how lovely a shade of blue your eyes are?"

"N-ne… You're getting awfully close…" Raivis wasn't sure what to do with himself, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Awww don't tease me too much…" Peter said softly, scooting a little closer to Raivis.

"Uhhh…" he stuttered quietly, "Whaaat are you doin'?"

"Just playing, I thought you liked games." He said, "How come you let Ivan play games but not me?"

"You say th- !" Raivis couldn't finish his sentence, because Peter had grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"Surely you can't tell me-"

"I… I think I … I liked that…" he whispered, "Uhhm… d-do it again…"

"Really? Well alright." Peter tenderly touched Ravis' face, and lightly brushed his lips, and kissed him again. He was surprised to find that suddenly Ravis had moved his hand onto Peter's face and was kissing him back very passionately.

"Man patīk jums, Pēteris ..." he whispered softly in the British territory's ear.

"What?" Peter asked, looking in Ravis' indigo eyes, which were blazing with something that he was almost certain no one had ever seen in their depths before.

Ravis answer by kissing him again, taking control and pulling Peter's chest against his own.

"Hey uh… Litva.." Ivan said, rather shyly for his usual nature, "I don't tink we should be bodering dose dva for a time, da? …"

"Hm? Vat do you mean sir- … mano dieva…"

"Da…" both Ivan and Toris blushed in embarrassment, and they left the house for a while, deciding to leave the two alone for the rest of the day.

"Wow… this place looks brilliant!" Peter said when they looked around at the decorations, "Your brothers and Ivan really outdid themselves."

"Ja…. They did…" Ravis looked around for a moment, "Where are they anyway?" The two looked at each other and made faces of sudden realization, and groaned.

"Well… that's that and I suppose we should … ya.."

"Alright, see you Peter." Ravis smiled brightly, and gave Peter a tight hug before the latter walked home.

Ravis ran to his room and rolled on the bed for a moment.

"BEST! BIRTHDAY! EVER!" He shouted happily.

OMGOSH I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! ToT I lost my flashdrive and then junk started happening. I hope you like it…


	4. Prussia x England

PrUK

Prussia had stopped at the London end of town and immediately ran back, he had seen Great Britain, but he had also seen France and Spain. By all appearances England wanted nothing to do with the two mainland European nations but they wouldn't leave him be, it also seemed that the two were arguing with each other over the short blond.

"Vy does he hang out vit zem ven it's obvious he hates it? … vell I- I guess I can understand… but… nein! Being alone is awesome!... …" He sat down on a park bench, "Who am I kidding?"

Looking around he realized he was in the Rome section, "I vonder if Italy is home… I zink his birtday is coming up…"

He walked leisurely to his friends' house and knocked on the door, instead of the usual "Ciao~" He had expected, he got a tense "Please come in." He opened the door slowly and saw Italy trying to move a large sofa across a thickly carpeted room.

"Uhm… do you need any help?"

"No! I c- can do this on my own, but thank you." He strained and after about three minutes pushed the couch roughly two inches.

"Hey… try pulling it." Prussia said, suddenly realizing he had left the door wide open, "it's a lot easier you know."

"Oh? …" He moved to the other side of the large, heavy looking sofa and pulled it, it moved several inches in a few short seconds, "Wow~ Grazie!"

"No problem." Prussia chuckled, "Do you have anyzing going on today?"

"Si, Big Brother France and Spain are coming over for lunch later and then they are going to spend the night."

"Oh? Vat time is it?" He looked up at the clock, it was almost 11:30 am, "I have somevere to be… Auf wiedersehen Italien!"

"Arrivederci!"

England slammed the door as the two extremely romantic nations left his house.

"Those damned wankers! Why can't they just back off?" He punched the wall "I'M NOT SOME RECKLESS BIRD!"

There was a knock on the door, England opened the door and shouted "GO AWA- … Prussia? What do you want?"

"I vos just stopping by…" the childish albino answered, stepping back defensively.

"No… it's fine, I'm just a bit steamed, that's all. Come on inside…" He held the door open wide and let the Germanic nation go inside.

"I saw France and Spain running off earlier, is everyzing okay?"

"Yes, Those two bloody idiots are really starting to drive me up a wall."

"Ja, ja…" Prussia smiled stupidly, "Zey are vorse zan Deutschland after a bad day of training."

"Is that so? Will you have anything to drink?"

"Uh… if it's not troubling for you."

England looked at him strangely, "It's not a problem…" He turned to the cellar, "I've got some beer if you want something you're used to."

"Nein, I'd actually like to try some rum if you have any."

"Really?" His green eyes lit up brilliantly to hear that, "Okay, then I'll get some for you~!" He smiled brightly and reached a little higher up on the wine shelf for the big, clear, glass bottle.

"Ja." He poured some of the stuff into a small glass and took a drink "Wow! That's strong stuff!"

"Oh? Is it too much?"

"Nein, this is… AWESOME!"

England stared for a moment, then smiled very brightly, he had never heard Prussia refer to anything but himself as being awesome.

"Y-you really like it?"

"Ja, could I have some more, please?"

England blushed, now Prussia was using very nice manners, "A-absolutely, you can have the bottle if you want.

"I don't vant to be a bozer and take all your liquor-"

"No it's fine I have four other bottles"

"Really?"

"Yes I do, help yourself!" He smiled sweetly and Prussia felt a little hot in the face.

"D-danke!"

"Was there anything you wanted specifically?" England asked grabbing down a bottle for himself and the two began to have a very normal conversation that grew steadily more and more drunk.

"Hey… England…?"

"Aye?" He asked, making Prussia laugh.

"C-can I tell you a secret?"

"Go fer it."

Prussia leaned over and kissed England on the cheek, "I really like you."

England was very surprised, "Alright, mate. My turn."

"O-okay.."

England stood up, pulled Prussia with him, grabbed him by his shoulders into a tender kiss.

"I _love_ you." He said, staring romantically into the Germanic's eyes, "A lot."

Prussia felt very weak all of a sudden, he put his arms on England's waist, "Is that right?"

"Aye."

"What if I told you… I loved you more?"

"I'd say it's not possible." The blonde said, still pretty wasted.

"What if I proved it to you?"

"I'd try to prove you wrong."

"vanna play?"

"Abso - bloomin' - lutely!" He said, dropping the bottle of rum to the floor.

Prussia took the Brit's hand and pulled him upstairs to his room.

_Oi… what a hangover…_ England thought as soon as he woke up, _… who is th- omigawd why is Prussia in my bed? … why is he naked in my bed? … why am I naked in my bed with Prussia? Omigawd no way…_

"Mmnn… Das war ehrfürchtig…"

_Crap crap crap crap crap! _ He stood up and quickly went into his washroom, and took a shower.

He let the hot steam fill the room as he thought. "Well, given the situation, there's really only one thing that could possibly have happened… ohh…" He lightly rubbed his head, "How much did I drink last night? …"

He heard the springy bed in the other room clink a few times, he knew that Prussia was getting up.

"oi… zis isn't mein house… vhere ze hell…" He was quiet for a second, followed by a shuffle of denim, "I smell like… rum… I'm at Britannien's house… verdamt!"

England heard a sound, like something heavy falling with its whole weight against a large. Hollow, wardrobe.

"Oi… my head…vait… if I'm at England's house… vhere is he? … Hoi! Britannien? You shtill home?"

"Get out of my house!"

"… right…"

After a few moments, the front door slammed shut and England got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed.

"Lutz… Lutz… luuuutzzzz… vake up!" Nothing was working so Prussia became impatient and lightly stabbed his fingers on his little brother's throat.

"! Gahh! Vhat ze hell Preussen?!" Germany woke up suddenly, rubbing his neck.

"I vanted you to vake up und you vere doing a poor job of it." He said, "I vant to talk to you."

"Ja, okay… vat's up?" He sat up and pulled a 'wife-beater' tank top on.

"… I… Ich denke, dass ich die Nacht mit Großbritannien verbrachte…"

"Nein… you didn't.."

"Ja… I did…"

Prussia was expecting some sort of mockery, maybe even a few harsh words, but instead.

"It's about damn time." And the blond laid back down, "Leave me alone now."

Prussia pouted and left the room, "Vat did he mean by zat?"

A few weeks later

A World Meeting had forced both of them to speak to each other.

"Some partnership vorkout…"

"Si… It's so stupid." Romano said, glumly.

"Oh shutup." England answered, both he and Prussia avoiding eye contact with each other, "No one has time for your constant griping, you bloody wanker."

"Ja, I'm vit Brittanien. Shutup Romano."

The two disregarded each other for the rest of the Meeting, making everyone a bit uncomfortable as the two were often considered character foils for each other.

After the Meeting was over France and Canada went to speak with them.

"Uhm… Prussia?"

"Ja? Vat's up?"

"You're being awfully… well quiet…" The timid blond answered softly.

"So? You're qviet all ze time."

"Well, yes… but it's not like you."

"… " He didn't answer, and he rudely looked away from his friend.

"… …" Canada started to feel awkward, he was used to people being quiet around him as if he weren't there, but this was different, because Prussia was nearly forcing himself to not speak to the nation.

"Bon jour, mon Angleterre~"

"Get lost Frog!" England shouted, throwing his car keys at the blond.

"Oh!" Rubbing his face gently, "Zat 'urt!" He moved his hand to reveal a small cut.

"I don't care, leave me alone."

"I don't understand what's wrong, mon ami. Tell me, si vous plait?"

"No. Back off."

"I'll get it out of you, mon cher~"

"D-don't come near me!" Britain shouted as the handsome man pulled their heads together, "Fr-france! Stop this at once!"

"You cannot stop me, you will tell me what is bozering you or I will keep zis up for ze next century!" He forcefully kissed the struggling Brit

"Get off me!" Great Britain shouted trying to shove his attacker off, "Someone! Help me!" He hated how desperate he sounded.

"Get off me! … Someone! Help me!"

Canada and Prussia both stood suddenly, looking around.

"Get away from me you worthless toad!"

"Brittanein!" Prussia ran at an almost unnatural speed down the corridor and burst the door open, "France? Vat ze hell are you doing?"

"Somezing is bozering 'im."

"Ja, I zink it's you aschlot!" Prussia took only a few short steps forward and punched France in the jaw with ease.

"…" France got up and walked back to Prussia, clocking him in return.

"Get out."

"You are no longer an Empire, you are not a sovereign nation. You are not even a territory anymore. You 'ave no authority to make me leave."

Prussia punched his face again, this time in his own defense, "I do not need **you** to remind me of all of zat."

"Zen why do you bozer me wiz your presence?"

"Because it's obvious you're being a nuisance." The Germanic said calmly, "And I'd hate to see you end up in anozer var over intrusion on British land."

The whole time Prussia had been stepping forward ever so subtlety, scooting France towards the door and with the last remark he slammed the door harshly in the blonde's face.

"…Why did you do that?"

"You called for help, dummy." Prussia still refused to look at the island nation.

"…" England looked at the ground for a moment in girlish delight, "Thank you…"

"Ja… it vos nozing."

"I appreciated it." England put his hand on Prussia's shoulder, and turned him around, "May I pay you back?"

"…?" Prussia looked at him for a minute, then remembered something that was kind of vital to the situation, "Uhh…"

England kissed him sweetly for a solid minute, "Thank you again."

Prussia was blushing like an idiot, "Ja… sure zing…"

"Hey Prussia?... there's still a few bottles of rum at my place… Do uh… do you want to come over later?"

"Ja… love to."

THE END

Das war ehrfürchtig-German= That was awesome


End file.
